Entre las sombras
by lone wolf 1987
Summary: es una historia inventada en donde 1 animatronico le da la vida a los animatronics de fnaf 1 Pero este no asido encontrado hasta que llega Mike Smith y hace nuevos amigos en una pizzería misteriosa y mantiene a su esposa e hija carri.
1. Chapter 1 Hace tanto que paso

HACE TANTO QUE PASO

RESUMEN: es una historia inventada en donde 1 animatronico le da la vida a los animatronics de fnaf 1 Pero este no asido encontrado hasta que llega Mike Smith y hace nuevos amigos en una pizzería misteriosa y mantiene a su esposa e hija carri.

NOTA: este es mi primer fic así que no tengo buena ortografía disculpen si se me pasa la mano con algunas palabras

Comencemos

-¿?:No imagine que ese hombre mataría, en quella tarde, todo paso en esa pizzería quisiera haberme quedado con mi madre pero ese hombre se veía amigable supongo que las apariencias engañan (llora)

EN CASA DE MIKE SMITH

-Mike: Donde podría encontrar trabajo querida

-Esposa: Podrías buscar en el periódico (lava trastes)

-Mike: (viendo el periódico) mira podría trabajar de mesero o guardia nocturno pagan 120 dólares a la semana podría ser muy sencillo

-Carri: Papa podría trabajar y ayudar a la familia a ganar dinero

-Mike: No dejes la escuela tu educación es muy importante hija podrás trabajar cuando termines la escuela mientras enfócate en tu educación

-carri: deacuerdo papa

-Mike: Ya me tengo que ir iré por el empleo de guardia nocturno (les da un beso a su esposa e hija)

Mike va a la pizzería

-Dueño: Hola lo puedo ayudar en algo?

-Mike: Vengo a pedir el empleo de guardia nocturno

-Dueño: Estas contratado ten tu uniforme y ven a las 11:50 pm un empleado te dara instrucciones

-Mike: Ok (pensamientos) fue fácil

Mike se va a casa pero al salir se siente observado en tonces ve el lugar y no ve nada (se escucha movimiento en la ventilación) en tonces Mike se va

-Esposa: Hola querido como te fue en tu búsqueda ¿te aceptaron?

-Mike: Tengo el empleo querida

-Esposa: Que bien querido ven mira te hiza de comer siéntate

Mike se sienta a comer al terminar va a dormir un rato

Aun no empieza lo interesante pero tengan paciencia ok

Me duelen los dedos de tantas palabras :c pero no importa si les gusta comenten y lo leeré

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2 Apenas me conoces

**_Apenas me conoces_**

Nota: aquí está el nuevo episodio planeo hacer este fic po temporadas me dicen que tal les parece la historia ok comencemos

-Mike: (Despierta y mira la hora 11:45) rayos tengo que ir al trabajo (se pone su uniforme de seguridad y se va)

Al llegar se encuentra con el recepcionista

-Recepcionista: Hola llegas a tiempo te mostrare el lugar

Después de unos minutos termina de mostrarle el lugar a Mike y lo lleva a la sala de seguridad

-Recepcionista: bueno debes estar en la sala de seguridad por si hay algún problema cierra la puerta y estarás a salvo (se va)

Mike ve el lugar

-Mike: El lugar es pequeño (Mike activa las grabaciones al terminar ve las cámaras y ve que Bonnie no está lo busca y lo ve en dinnin área y chica se le acerca

-Chica: crees que el nuevo dure

-Bonnie: No pasara de la noche 2

-Freddy: solo vayan a matarlo

Mike escucha pasos rápidos y cierra la puerta: ja Foxy no alcanzaste (Escucha golpes en la puerta y enciende la luz y ve a un animatronico similar a foxy con la cara rasgada y muchas cortadas y cables en su cuerpo y se va corriendo, rápida mente ve el pírate cove y ve que foxy aún no sale de cu cueva.

-Mike: (Pensamientos)¿Quién era el ?

4:50 Bonnie y chic fueron a matar a Mike

5:50 que da un 30% de batería y Bonnie y chica no se van de las puertas dan las 6:00 am y Mike se va corriendo a casa

Espero que le aya gustado este episodio aún faltan muchossssssss perdon si son muy cortos :(

Intentare escribir 3 episodios cada semana ok cuídense


	3. Chapter 3

**_Apenas me conoces_**

 **UN DÍA EXTRAÑO**

 **Hola a todos siento no poder escribir diario pero solo puedo usar el Internet cada sábado y domingo que horror no poder usarlo diario bueno ni modo hoy Mike tendrá un nuevo amigo y díganme que opinan sobre mi historia se que muchos esperan cosas de adultos xD pero esperen bueno** **comencemos**

 **-** Mike(sueña)Esta en una fiesta de cumpleaños y esta vigilando a los animatronicos y Mike escucha gritos y corre al lugar y ve a unos niños sangrando en el suelo y siente un acero que le atraviesa el estomago y cae al suelo y ve a un hombre sonriéndole.,

\- Mike : (Despierta asustado)ahhh¡ que rayos paso (Pensamientos) tuve un sueño de muerte L

Mike va a comer con su familia

\- Esposa : como te fue en el trabajo cariño

\- Mike : Estuvo muy sencillo (pensamientos) Enrecio le dije eso casi me da un infarto aya

\- Carri : No se papa si es buena idea que fueras a ese trabajo yo podría ayudar a ganar dinero

\- Mike : No es necesario hija tu tienes que seguir estudiando esta bien

\- carri : ok papa

\- Esposa : ya casi es hora de que vayas a trabajar alístate cariño

Mike se pone su uniforme y se va al trabajo y toma su lugar mientras olle unas cintas

\- Freddy : Bonnie dile afoxy si esta listo para ayudarnos

\- Bonnie : ok jefe

\- Chica : Tu no haces nada por eso no lo matamos

Bonnie se va a pirate cove y deja a esos 2 peleando

\- Bonnie : Foxy dice freddy que si nos ayudaras con el nuevo

\- Foxy : por que tenemos que matarlo? Que nos ha hecho

\- Bonnie : recuerdas a ese hombre que nos mato que tal si es el

\- Foxy : ok ya ire (Pensamientos) no creo que sea el

Mike vigila las cámaras buscando a Bonnie y lo ve en la sala de reparaciones y busca a chica y oye sonidos raros en la cosina pero ve a chica en los baños

\- Mike : WTF de seguro es ese animatronico de ayer (cierra la puerta asustado)

Pasan las horas y todo esta tranquilo asta que oye pasos y ve los pasillos y ve a foxy corriendo rápida mente cierra la puerta pero la puerta agarra los pies de foxy

\- Foxy : (Grita)auhhh¡ mi piee

Mike ve en la puerta unos pies metálicos entonces abre la puerta sin pensarlo

\- Foxy : (entrando en la oficina) auhh justo lo cierras en mi pie

\- Mike : (asustado) Como puedes hablar eres un robot

\- Foxy : (le sonríe) tengo vida propia al igual que mis amigos

\- Mike : Me vas a matar (asustado)

\- Foxy : No (sonriendo)no pienso hacerté daño

\- Mike : (Aliviado)uff me asuste pensé que eras malo (mira el pie de foxy) déjame ayudarte

Mike busca en su escritorio unas vendas para foxy entonces venda su pie

\- Foxy : (parándose) genial ya no me duele grasias Mike

\- Mike : (Mirando las cámaras ) de nada

\- Foxy : oye si te preocupa que mis amigos vengan por ti yo te ayudo (preciona un botón

Detrás de una delas computadoras y se cierran las puertas )

\- Mike : Gracias (sonriéndole) y …tu eres foxy verdad

\- Foxy : si como lo sabes

\- Mike : eres mi animatronico favorito y por el incidente del 87

\- Foxy : pone su mano en su rostro y llora en silecio mientras se sienta en el suelo

\- Mike : oh lo siento no hablemos de se dia ( abrasa a foxy ) quieres que seamos amigos

\- Foxy : si amigos eso me gustaría (riendo)

Mike y Foxy pasan el tiempo ablando asta que Mike abla del animatronico misterioso

\- Mike : Quien era el animatronico de ayer

\- Foxy : te refieres a un oso amarillo?

\- Mike : No era negro y tenia cortadas en todo el cuerpo

\- Foxy . No se a quien te refieres solo somos 5 en la pizzería con el oso amarillo

Dan las 6 am y Foxy hace corto circuito y se va a su lugar al igual que todos Y Mike se encuentra al recepcionista

\- Recepcionista : (Aliviado) Mike que bueno que sigues vivo ¿Cómo te fue en esta noche?

\- Mike : (Tranquilo) Pues me fue muy bien para ser mi segunda noche

\- Recepcionista : Bien hasta luego (se va)

Mike llega su casa y encuentra a su esposa despierta

\- Mike : Amor (la besa) que haces despierta a estas horas

\- Esposa : Me preocupo por ti cariño debes estar cansado

\- Mike : si fue una noche muy larga

\- Esposa : bueno duerme ire a alistar a carri para que vaya a la escuela

Bueno asta aquí si le gusta escriban se me los gradeceré y unas cosas para que no se les comfunda la historia

1 foxy izo la mordida del 87 no estoy seguro si la izo en el juego

2 El animatronico secreto es inventado por mi ya vere si puedo subir un dibujo de el pero nose como soy un noob en en esto

3 Foxy no quiere matar por que siente pena de los guardias

Ok creo que es todo cuidense


	4. Chapter 4 Aclarando dudas

**ACLARANDO DUDAS**

BIEN 2 REVIEWS gracias por sus comentarios siento mucho si los ago muy cortos pero ya tengo escrita la historia y no le cabe mas palabras

Hoy Mike sabrá un poco más del animatronico misterioso que lo acosa XD

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo que lo disfruten

Otro día normal para nuestro amigo Mike despierta como siempre come con su famila y espera para ir a trabajar pero hoy no Mike decide ir más temprano para aclarar sus dudas con el dueño del lugar

\- Dueño: Hola Mike que tal la noche

\- Mike: Bien me puede contestar unas preguntas

\- Dueño: claro Mike dime

\- Mike: A caso hay un animatronico sin reparaciones que no sea un oso amarillo

\- Dueño: mmm (Pensando) pues si era la atracción principal duro muy poco y ha estado guardado 10 años era como Freddy fasbear pero era una especie de erizo yo que se a un lobo? Porque la pregunta Mike

\- Mike: Creo haber encontrado unas fotos de ese animatronico (mintiendo) porque ya no está en el espectáculo

\- Dueño: E considerado repararlo y ponerlo en el espectáculo hay quejas de que quieren que vuelva podría remplazar al piara no comprendo cómo se acuerdan de el

\- Mike: porque lo sacaron del show

\- Dueño: No recuerdo… fue por que un niño murió y lo encontraron dentro del animatronico

Pero nadie recuerda aquel día podría repararlo y que vuelva sabias que fue el primer animatronico en ser construido mi padre lo diseño con algunos mecánicos sus piezas son creo de acero inoxidable ya vendría siendo hora de que vuelva

\- Mike: y el pirata foxy será reparado ¿verdad?

\- Dueño: pero solo repararemos sus cortadas y vista hace corto circuito porque la luz se refleja en sus ojos y se reiniciaba

\- Mike: Señor ya es hora de mi turno

\- Dueño: claro suerte Mike

\- Mike: Adiós señor )pensamientos) mierda remplazaran a foxy por mi culpa yo y mi bocota

Mike se va a su posición de trabajo

Bueno nuestro animatronico misterioso no ha dado su nombre perro ya saben su origen y para que no se confundan les diré que

1 fue construido antes que Golden freddy y pringtrap o Golden Bonnie

2 pienso hacer 4 temporadas o 3 solo díganme así que nuestro amigo secreto durara mucho en pie

3 se parece un poco a foxy y como lo remplazara se parecerá un poco mas

Bueno esto es todo hasta el siguiente cap. cuidense


	5. Chapter 5 Conoscan a mi amigo nocturno

**Conozcan a mi amigo nocturno**

 **Bueno hoy foxy precentara a su amigo Mike y nose que más decir jeje**

 **Bueno difruten el cap**

 **En la pizzería Golden freddy reúne a todos**

 **\- Golden: Debemos matar al guardia antes de la noche 5**

 **\- Chica: Si freddy nos ayudara a ya ubieramos matado al guardia**

 **\- Bonnie: Si chica dejara de ir a la cosina para comer pizza ya ubieramos matado al guardia**

 **\- Foxy : y que tal si el guardia no es malo**

 **\- Golden: y que propones que agamos con el**

 **\- Foxy : pues nada malo yo hable con el en la noche anterior y no es malo**

 **\- Golden: bueno no es mala idea conocerlo pero si dice algo malo tenlo por muerto**

 **\- Todos: si puede ser una buena idea**

 **1 am Mike vigila las cámaras y todos están en dinnin área ve unos ojos en la sala de reparaciones y escucha una voz**

 **\- Foxy : Hola Mike que ases**

 **\- Mike: Ah hola foxy vigila a tus amigos**

 **\- Foxy : pues mis amigos quieren conocerte**

 **\- Mike: (Alterado) No me mataran**

 **\- Foxy : no si eres malo o dices algo malo**

 **\- Mike: Esta bien iré (Asustado)**

 **\- Foxy : ok les avisare a los demás que iras (Feliz)**

 **Foxy va a dinnin área donde están sus amigos**

 **\- Foxy : ya volví**

 **\- Freddy: y el guardia que no vendrá**

 **\- Bonnie: Entonces lo podemos matar**

 **\- Chica: PIZZA¡**

 **\- Todos: WTF**

 **\- Foxy : no el vendrá esta nervioso es todo**

 **\- Golden . Y como se llama**

 **\- Foxy: se llama Mike smith es agradable**

 **Mike estaba alistándose para ver a sus asesinos y se acuerda del animatronico misterioso y ve las cámaras y mira en la sala de reparaciones**

 **\- Mike: (Pensamientos) Donde esta ese animatronico?**

 **Mike busca en la sala de reparaciones pero ya no están los ojos busca en todos lados y ve que los amigos de foxy lo esperan y decide dejar las cámaras e ir con los amigos de foxy a presentarse y llega foxy otra vez**

 **\- Foxy : Vamos Mike esperan mis amigos**

 **\- Mike: haaa justo ya iba o_o**

 **Mike acompaña a foxy a dinnin área con los demás**

 **\- Foxy: Aquí esta mi amigo Mike**

 **\- Freddy: ya era hora**

 **Todos se acercan a Mike**

 **\- Foxy: bien Mike conoces a alguien**

 **\- Mike: si (señala a la pollita) ella es chica**

 **\- Chica: Hola (le da un abrazo)**

 **\- Mike: (señala al conejo) él es Bonnie**

 **\- Bonnie: (Entregandole la mano) Hola Mike**

 **\- Mike: (Señala al oso) Él es freddy**

 **\- Freddy: mnp …Hola (voz seria y brazos cruzados)**

 **\- Foxy: el es asi (le susurra a Mike)**

 **\- Golden: Hola soy el más antiguo (Dadole la mano a Mike) Mike verdad**

 **\- Mike: si un gusto conocerte**

 **\- Chica: Porque viniste a trabajar aquí**

 **\- Mike: porque en mi anterior empleo fui despedido y decidí trabajar aquí porque era mi lugar favorito en la infancia**

 **\- Freddy: Cuando viniste aca?**

 **\- Mike: Cuando era niño**

 **\- Chica: En que año**

 **\- Mike: (Mirando a foxy) emm**

 **\- Foxy: Esta bien Mike diles (Triste)**

 **\- Mike:mi última vez en la que vine fue en 1987 perdón foxy**

 **Foxy solo mira al piso triste y chica intenta animarlo se escuchan golpes en la ventilación y se alteran**

 **\- Golden: (un poco asustado)que es eso**

 **\- Chica: ahhh¡ hay algo en la ventilación**

 **\- Mike : Te dije que había 1 animatronico más en el lugar**

 **Se escucha la canción de puppet la caja musical (Él tiene la caja musical)**

 **\- Todos: ahhh¡ (se van corriendo a la sala e seguridad)**

 **\- Freddy: Porque corremos es 1 contra 5 y medio**

 **\- Foxy: No le agás caso Mike**

 **\- Bonnie: a quien te referías con 1 más en el lugar?**

 **\- Mike: El dueño dijo que era un animatronico de casi 10 años o más**

 **\- Golden: No conozco a nadie más antiguo que yo**

 **\- Chica: y si es un ratón**

 **Mike busca en las cámaras y dan las 6 am y todos van a sus lugares menos Golden**

 **\- Mike: Porque no te pasa lo mismo que a ellos?**

 **\- Golden: yo no tengo el modo show bueno ten cuidado Mike (se va a un cuarto oscuro)**

 **Mike se va y le cae un papel en frente de él lo recoge y se va corriendo a casa**

 **\- Mike: (ve el papel) Te veré mañana**

 **Bueno hasta aquí este cap en el siguiente cap tal vez Mike conozca al animatronico misterioso**

 **Bueno díganme que tal mi historia ok hasta la próxima**

 **Aquí para que entiendan**

 **1 el animatronico misterioso tiene la caja musical de puppet**

 **Y es todo XD**


	6. Chapter 6 Un nuevo animatronico

**Un nuevo animatronico**

Hola aquí esta el nuevo cap. Hoy conocerán al animatronico misterioso pero no sabran su nombre muajajaja no en este cap. Ok bueno disfruten

Mike tiene la misma pesadilla en la que muere en esa fiesta de cumpleaños y despierta de golpe

\- Mike: ahhh¡(asustado) pero si ya no tengo miedo a la pizzería

Mike va a comer con su esposa e hija y al terminar carri va con su papa

\- Carri: papa no creo que debas ir a trabajar no creo que sea buena idea ir

\- Mike: Hija cuando trabajes lo en tenderas debo mantener a la familia ya es hora de que te vayas al colegio

\- Carri: Ok papa (le da un beso en el cachete y se va al colegio)

Mike llega a la pizzería y ve a sus amigos animatronicos registrando el lugar buscando en cada rincón y se a la sala de seguridad y escucha la grabación del recepcionista

\- Recepcionista: Hola Mike el dueño puso un nuevo animatronico en el pirate cove y el pirata está en la sala de reparaciones no te preocupes está cerrado solo podrán abrir con las llaves de repuesto que están en el escritorio, este nuevo animatronico me inquieta es más veloz que el pirata y nos sorprendió que aun estuviera en funcionamiento después de 10 años guau bueno ten cuidado por cierto mañana abra una fiesta de cumpleaños y tomaras el turno de día así que llega a las 4pm ok bay…

\- Mike: esto no me gusta

Mike va a dinnin área con los demás y se le acerca Golden freddy

\- Golden: Mike no encontramos a foxy

\- Chica: No está en los baños

\- Bonnie: Ni en los pasillos

\- Mike. Está en la sala de reparaciones yo tengo la llave

\- Freddy: y por qué esta hay y no en su cueva

\- Mike: porque fue remplazado (camina a la sala de reparaciones)

\- Golden: entonces quien está en la cueva

\- Mike: Voy a abrirle a foxy (abre la puerta)

Foxy sale un poco asustado

\- Foxy: alguien a avisto mi garfio no lo encuentro

Se mueven las cortinas y lo ven

\- Golden: quien eres porque te ocultas

\- Bonnie: Ese tipo tiene el garfio de foxy

\- Foxy: Oye dame mi garfio porque tomas mi cueva

\- ¿?: Fui puesto aquí yo no e tomado nada

\- todos: o_o

\- Freddy: Sal de ese rincón vamos a jugar (tono de burla)

\- Bonnie: No hay que provócalo

\- Golden: No quieres salir a hablar

\- ¿?: Les doy miedo que ternura

\- Mike: Porque asustaste a mis amigos ayer

\- ¿?: Estaba viendo el lugar y use los conductos

\- Golden: Tu no buscas matar a Mike

\- ¿?: Si porque no

\- Golden: Porque es nuestro amigo y no te a echo nada

\- ¿?: ustedes mataban guardias y no les asían nada

\- Bonnie: Es diferente

\- Freddy: Mike ve a la sala de seguridad ok (Mike se va con foxy y chica)

\- ¿?: a ver si entienden mi dolor

 **Atención la siguiente canción fue escrita por Scott o town game play no se pero no es mia ok es la cansion de foxy pero en este caso del animatronic misterioso ok** (perdón por interferir con la lectura)

\- ¿?: (Guitarra y silbidos) Apartado y olvidado y en esta cueva encerrado no recuerdo las sonrisas tan triste en mi pirate cove ,pienso que ya no me quieren por mi culpa ellos se mueren no comprendo lo que pasa y me escondo en un rincón (guitarra)

Y me a parecido oír que alguien se a animado a venir a trabajar a quii , Bonnie y chica ya no están han ido corriendo a recibir a Mike Smith y cuando no este mirando correré para abrazarlo que ya echo de menos el calor , que en la cueva hay mucho espacio ya poder seguir jugando como Asia antes de morir , ya estás aquí no se lo que a pasado el hombre se a encerrado y está muy asustado y trato de llamarlo golpeo la puerta con fuerza pero no recibo respuesta quizás es alguien malo pues viste de morado acabo de acordarme de lo que había pasado ese hombre me estaba mirando el día que ellos se apagaron lleva horas sin salir los demás ya han empezado a ir lo van a hacer sufrir tengo dudas de quien es a la fuerza lo averiguare lo abrazare y te veo sufrir pareces no entender que aunque te grite así yo también puedo llorar te pareces a él , el que nos engañó y eso hace que me enfade y solamente allá dolor, más te vale ya correr llevo años queriendo volver a donde yo crecí

Un pirata un animal un muñeco que busca calmar tanta soledad y cuando , no esté mirando correré hasta marlo are que mi garfio sea su fin y quizás me e equivocado puede que no seas el malo estoy llegando no vas a salir ya estoy aquí.

\- Golden: Mike no es nuestro asesino se que as estado solo un largo tiempo pero si lo conoces te caerá bien

\- Freddy: No me agrada mucho pero es una buena persona

\- ¿?: Puede ser verdad pero eso no me quitara esta rabia

\- Bonnie: Tu mismo lo dijiste y si te equivocas de persona

-¿?: Como quieran tendrá unos días mas de vida peo si no se van no prometo nada

\- Freddy: mmm si nos vamos muere después y si nos quedamos muere ahora que elegimos (sarcasmo)

\- Golden: Nos iremos y punto freddy (se van)

Golden, freddy y Bonnie van con Mike a la sala de seguridad

Y miran el pirate cove

\- Golden: que hacen

\- Foxy: Vigilamos a ese robot malhumorado

\- Chica: Hablaron con el?

\- Golden: Si dice que dejara vivir a Mike unos días con la condición de no invadir su espacio

\- Mike: Ya no está en la cueva (asustado) 0_0

\- Golden: Como si estabas vigilando

\- Mike: Solo bostece y desapareció (buscando en las cámaras)

\- Bonnie: Y si nos asomamos un poquito

\- Mike: Ya lo encontré esta en dinnin área

Todos miran a la cámara pero esta volteado y no da la cara

\- Chica: Se parece a foxy

\- Foxy: Porque a mi

\- Freddy: pues tiene mucho pelo igual que tu y tu parche

\- Bonnie: Ya no esta

\- Mike: ESTA EN LOS PASILLOS (cierra la puerta)

\- Golden: Que raro se desaparece y aparece eso lo hago yo

Pasaron el rato preocupándose por donde iba este extraño animatronico pero ya faltaba poco para que dierean la 6am y de repente ya estaba en la cueva

\- Mike: Creo que ya se quedó hay

\- Freddy: Creo que si

\- Golden: Solo quiere pasearse a estado 10 años encerrados

\- Foxy: Yo estaría arto por no poder salir

Dan las 6am y regresan a sus lugares

\- Mike: Los veré mañana amigos

Mike se va a casa con su familia a dormir

Bueno hasta aquí guau este fue un muy largo cap.

Bueno aquí para que entiendan mejor

1 el animatronico misterioso es más antiguo

2 quiere matar a Mike para sasear su sed de sangre (él fue engañado por el hombre murado ok)

No se cómo subir mi dibujo para que se den la idea de cómo es este personaje así que si pueden decirme como estaré muy agradecido

Bueno hasta el siguiente cap. bay


	7. Chapter 7 Los sueños se hacen realidad

**Los sueños se hacen realidad**

Bueno aquí este cap. Espero que les guste hoy Mike conocerá un poquito del animatronico misterioso y su papel en mi historia ok disfruten el cap

Mike despierta a las 3pm por que tiene que trabajar en el turno de dia y va a cenar con su familia

\- Mike: Buenos días familia (se sienta a comer)

\- Esposa: Buenos días querido porque tan feliz (sonríe)

\- Mike: Trabajare en el turno de dia y podre venir un poco mas temprano

\- Esposa: Que bien querido ire a limpiar (se va)

\- Carri: Entonces podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos

\- Mike: Si hija te dije que no me pasaría nada en el trabajo (nervioso)

\- Carri: Bueno papa ya es hora de que vayas a trabajar (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Mike lleva a su hija a la escuela y cuando carri se baja le dice: Te quiero hija y le sonríe

Mike llega a la pizzería y el recepcionista le dice que vijile al nuevo animatronico y se coloca de lado del pirate cove

\- Mike: Espero que esto no sea tan malo (lo abraza alguien)

\- ¿?: Hola Mike

\- Mike: (asustado) no deberías estar esperando publico

\- ¿?: Si pero me aburro (le sonríe)

\- Mike: No pedes matarme hay personas en la pizzería (nervioso)

\- ¿?: Tu crees que no (sonríe)

\- Mike: . . . .

\- fas tip: Mi nombre es fas tip por cierto (le da la mano)

\- Mike: Yo soy Mike Smith

\- Fas tip: es un placer conocerte (sonríe)

Comienza la fiesta de cumpleaños y todo va bien hasta que

\- Señor: disculpeya no hay frituras podría traer mas

\- Mike: Claro

Mike va a la cosina y busca las frituras al encontrarlas va a dinnin área y las reparte

\- Mike: (pensamientos) Que raro freddy , Bonnie y chica no están tocando música y fas tip (voltea a ver al piate cove) esta contando historias de los 7 mares

\- Empleado: Mike podrias traer el pastel

\- Mike: Deacuerdo

Mike va por el pastel a la cosina otra ves y escucha gritos y rápidamente se asoma y ve a personas saliendo y mucha sangle en el lugar y siente el frio filo del metal atravesar su estomago y cae al suelo desangrándose y mira a su atacante y es un guardia con una mascara freddy y se va corriendo de la ecena

Mike ve a su alrededor y ve a fastip asiendo algo con los niños muertos y unos peluches

\- Mike: Que estas asiendo

\- Fas tip: Intento ayudarlos

\- Mike: Ya están miertos

\- Fas tip: No lo entenderías

\- Mike: Que paso con ellos (señala a freddy)

\- Fas tip: Estan apagados

\- Mike: Porque estaban prendidos hace unos minutos

\- Fas tip: Ese hombre es el que nos mato , los apago para matar sin distracciones

\- Mike: Entonces volveré como tu

\- Fas tip: No lo creo

Se escuchan sirenas de ambulancia y patrullas

\- Fas tip: Debo irme a mi lugar

\- Mike: Espera dale esto ami hija (Entrega una carta)

\- Fas tip: Esta bien

\- Mike: Plenas darle la vida a esos niños como a mis amigos

\- Fas tip: (soprendido)como lo sabes

\- Mike: Lo supuse, querias ayudar a unos niños muertos

Fas tip va asu lugar en el pirate cove y entra la policía y los paramédicos y rápida mente ayudan a Mike y lo llevan al hospital

Mike despierta y ve a su hija

Carri pov (relato de como llego)

Estaba saliendo de la escuela y mi mama me dice que algo paso con mi papa estaba en el hospital fuimos en el coche y llegamos al entrar preguntamos donde estaba mi papa fuimos a su cuartoy un medico abla con mi mama luego me dicen que entre

Fin de pov

\- Carri: que te paso papa

\- Mike: No es nada hija ven (abraza a su hija)no podre estar a tu lado y te tendre que pedir que mantengas a la familia

\- Carri: Esta bien papa lo are por ti (le da un beso en la mejilla)

\- Mike: Pero asistirás a la escuela

Mike se comienza a poner palido y carri llama al doctor y los signos vitales de Mike se alteran carri espera afuera con su mama el doctor sale y dice: Mike a muerto

Carri después de escuchar la noticia de su padre se fueron a casa y lloraron un par de horas

Y luego la mama de carri quizo hablar

\- Mama: Hija tendre que trabajar y esto tal vez afecte mis actividades en el hogar

\- Carri: Mama, papa me pidió mantener a la familia

\- Mama: pero y la escuela

\- Carri: eso es lo bueno no saldré de la escuela

\- Mama: Ok hija mañana buscare trabajo vamos a dormir

Carri y su mama van a dormir y carri sueña

Carri (Esta en la pizzería) y esta frente a una pollita feliz y alado suyo un conejo

De repente todo se torna oscuro y esta frente a un pequeño ecenario y se asoma una especie de lobo y le sonríe y se lanza contra ella agresiva mente

\- Carri: (Despierta) ahhh que hora es 12:30 sale de la cama yse da una ducha al salir baja a comer y encuentra una nota

\- Nota: Hija hay comida caliente en el microondas y las llaves de la casa están en la mesa llego a las 7pm

Carri come y sale a buscar trabajo pero antes sale a buscar a una amiga para que la ayude

\- Carri: (Toca la puerta) Andrea abre me

\- Andrea: Que pasa carri es domingo

\- Carri: Necesito que me ayudes a buscar empleo

\- Andrea: Wow trabajaras

\- Carri: Si me ayudaras a elegir empleo

\- Andrea: Claro

Carri y Andrea buscan en el periódico y encuentran muchos

\- Andrea: Bien carri que buscas en un empleo

\- Carri: Bueno ganar mucho en poco tiempo que no involucre hacer mucho esfuerzo

\- Andrea: En contra 4 empleos asi

\- Carri: Cuales?

\- Andrea: Mesera , Guardia nocturno , Atendiendo una caja y como ayudante

\- Carri: estaría bien mesera ¿no?

\- Andrea: Vamos

Carri y Andrea van al restaurante por el empleo

\- Empleado: Buenas tardes que desean

\- Carri: Vengo por el empleo

. Empleado. Tiene experiencia

\- Carri: No

\- Empleado: Cual es tu edad

\- Carri: 18

\- Empleado: Se requiere tener 20 años para esto

\- Andrea: Vamonos carri son machistas aquí (enfadada)

\- Carri: y si soy guardia nocturno

\- Andrea: Estas segura es un lugar infantil y de noche

\- Carri: No pasa nada pueden no aceptarme ok

Carri y Andrea van a Freddys Fasbear Pizza Y van con el dueño

\- Dueño: Que se les ofrece

\- Carri: Vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturno

\- Dueño: Estas contratada Empiezas a las 12:00pm llena esos papeles y toma tu uniforme

\- Carri: o_o ok (llena los papeles)

\- Dueño: Ok empiezas a las 12pm no faltes

Andrea y Carri se van a sus casas

\- Andrea: Eso fue muy facil

\- Carri: Si pensé que ivan a pedir algo

\- Andrea: Pues ya tienes trabajo y iras a la escuela verdad

\- Carri: Si ire

\- Andrea: Genial te vere mañana suerte en tu primer dia

\- Carri: Grasias adiós

Carri llega a casa y ve a su mama

\- Carri: ya tienes empleo?

\- Mama: si hija

\- Carri: bueno tengo que descansar tengo que trabajar a las 12pm

\- Mama: bueno hija descansar

Carri va a descansar y espera a que sean las 12pm

Bueno asta aquí este cap aquí para que entiendan

1 Fas tip le dio vida a los animatronics de fnaf 1 pero ellos no saben eso

2 como es que fas tip obtuvo vida pues el hombre morado me tio el cadáver de fastip al traje ok

3 Fas tip en español es **punta veloz** ok no se me ocurrió otro nombre

Pues esto es todo asta el siguiente cap


	8. Chapter 8 En ausencia de mike

**EN ausencia de Mike**

Hola gracias por los reviews me siento especial el dia de hoy XD

Hoy sabrán lo que paso con Fas tip mientras Mike estaba en el hospital esperemos que no lo violen por ser el único testigo de la fiesta en la que paso el incidente, este incidente no es el 87 ok no se me confundan si tienen dudas coméntenme ya tengo toda la historia planeada de la temporada 1 estoy pensando como hacer la 2 bueno dejo de hablar disfruten el cap.

\- Fas tip: (Pensamientos) El dia de la muerte de los niños prometí entregar esta carta pero los amigos de Mike creen que lo mate pude ser grosero con querer matar a Mike pero como eliminar con esta rabia y soledad justo cuando estábamos siendo amigos pero nadie creería ni una sola palabra de esto si ni quiera yo pobres niños les daré el regalo de la vida (mientras ve los peluches)

12pm Después del incidente

\- Freddy: Ya es hora donde esta Mike?

\- Chica: Tal vez se le hizo tarde

\- Bonnie: EL animatronico misterioso no está en la cueva

\- Chica: Voy a sacar a foxy

\- Foxy: Hola donde esta Mike

\- Bonnie: No lo hemos Visto

\- Freddy: Y si lo mato ese animatronico

\- Foxy: Queee murió Mike (Triste)

\- Golden. Que paso

\- Chica: Creemos que el nuevo animatronico mato a Mike (triste)

\- Golden: Que pero si prometió dejarlo vivir unos días?

\- Foxy: Seguro que no dijo unas horas (llorando)

\- Golden: Entonces preguntémosle

Todos va a la sala de seguridad donde esta Fas tip

Fas tip busca en las grabaciones el día del incidente (ósea ayer) pero escucha pasos

\- Foxy: PORQUE LO MATASTE (se lanza contra fas tip)

\- Fas tip: (le da una patada en la cara) Yo no fui idiota

\- Golden: Entonces quien fue

\- Fas tip: Si esperen busco la grabación

\- Freddy: Habla ahora

\- Fas tip: Fue nuestro asesino los apago mientras Mike atendía a la gente

\- Foxy: (se levanta) no creo ni una sola palabra (enojado)

\- Fas tip: Estoy buscando la grabación

\- Bonnie: No tienes pruebas

\- Fas tip: Mike me dio esta carta (la muestra)es para su hija aunque la verdad dudo encontrarla

\- Golden: abrela

\- Fas tip: No es para (lee la portada) Carri

\- Freddy: Deberíamos: Destruirlo

\- Chica: Porque tienes peluches nuestros (va a tomar uno)

\- Fas tip: (se pone en su camino)No los toques(mirada peligrosa)

\- Bonnie: Esto se volvió incomodo

Fas tip toma los 6 peluches y va a pirate cove pero foxy se pone en su camino

\- Foxy: Adonde vas no nos has mostrado el video

\- Fas tip: Dejare esto en la cueva

\- Foxy: Primero nos muestras el video (enojado)

\- Fas tip: Sabes te podría acabar pero no lo are si no me provocas (serio)

\- Foxy: Jaja no pasas si no veo pruebas

\- Golden: Déjalo pasar foxy adonde puede ir no puede salir de aquí

\- Foxy: Ok pero te vigilare (sigue a fas tip)

Fas tip llega a pirate cove y deja los peluches

\- Fas tip: Ya están a salvo no dejare que los dañen

\- Foxy: Con quien hablas loco (enojado)

\- Fas tip: Estas enojado porque te remplace (sonríe)

\- Foxy: (Triste)Si también mataste a Mike

\- Fas tip: Como quieras escuchare mi melodía (Toma la caja musical)

\- Foxy: (toma la caja musical) No escucharas nada (enojado)

\- Fas tip: No te di la vida para después matarte entrégame eso

\- Foxy: o_o Quee (deja caer la caja musical)

\- Fas tip: Pese que lo sabían bueno no le digas a nadie

Llega Golden

\- Golden: Creo que encontramos el video ven

\- fas tip: aun no escucho mi melodía

\- Golden: Solo ven

Van a la sala de seguridad menos foxy

\- Fas tip: veamos el video (lo reproducen) si es este

\- Golden: Hay esta Mike

\- Bonnie: Ese es nuestro asesino? Es un canalla

\- Fas tip: Les dije que yo no fui ire por el pirata

Fas tip va a pirate cove y foxy esta arrodillado viendo el piso

\- Fas tip: Foxy Ya encontraron pruebas vas a venir

\- Foxy: Entonces tu nos diste vida

\- Fas tip: Si no te gusta? Ven

Foxy acompaña a Fas tip a la sala de seguridad y le muestra el video entonces foxy solo se quedó pensando y dan las 6am y todos van a su lugar

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo ya saben el nombre de mi animatronic creado y si se preguntan si

FAS TIP dio vida a los de fnaf 1 que pasara con los del FNAF 2 pues eso está arreglado no pudo decirles así que tendrán que esperar unos 10 cap. Más o menos

1 En los peluches están las almas de los niños de la fiesta por eso FAS TIP habla con ellos y foxy lo cre un loco

Pues creo que esa sería su única duda bueno hasta el siguiente cap.


	9. Chapter 9 Primer dia de trabajo

**Primer día de trabajo**

Bueno hoy Carri ira a trabajar por primera vez y tal vez conozca nuevos amigos o morirá de manera agonizante XD bueno no

agradezco mucho que lean mi historia y más si la divulgan para que más personas lo lean bueno me cayo disfruten el capitulo

Carri se levanta y va con su mama a comer

\- Mama: hija ya tenemos que ir a trabajar

\- Carri: Ok

Carri al terminar va con su mama para que la deje en su trabajo

\- Carri: Adiós mama (beso)

Carri entra y ve al recepcionista

\- Carri: Hola soy la nueva guardia

\- Recepcionista: Ok ven te mostrare el lugar

Después enseñarle el lugar la deja en la sala de seguridad y le explica que se oirán las grabaciones para facilitarle el trabajo

\- Carri: 1am (ve las cámaras y ve que Bonnie se movió) que rayos ese muñeco se movió o_o

Luego Bonnie le abre a foxy

\- Freddy: Creo hay un nuevo guardia

\- Bonnie: Esta vez no lo matamos? Verdad

\- Chica: y si vamos a hablar con el

\- Foxy: podría ser nuestro nuevo amigo (feliz)

\- Fas tip: Saben si van les van a cerrar la puerta en la cara

\- Foxy: si van les van a cerrar la puerta en cara (tono burlón)

\- Fas tip: (imita a foxy cambiando su voz) Soy foxy y estoy triste por no tener garfio (le muestra el garfio)

\- Bonnie: Cállense entonces como quieres que hablemos con el nuevo Fas tip

\- Fas tip: una distracción no es mala idea sabes (planean una distracción)

\- Carri: 3am (mira las camras)ahh hay vienen

Chica: Hace ruido en la cosina y Bonnie mira la cámara en dinning área freddy intenta llegar a carri pero le cierra la puerta y luego ve el pasillo a su izquierda y pasa foxy

\- Carri: ahhh(Cierra la puerta pero foxy ya habia entrado

\- Foxy: Hola

\- Carri: ahhh

\- Foxy: No voy a lastimarte

Carri saca una bara y golpea a foxy intentando sacarlo

\- Foxy: Espera no somos malos

\- Carri: Vete¡

\- Foxy: (agarra a carri de los hombros) Solo queremos ser tus amigos

\- Carri: (Se sonroja) Entonces creo que exagere

\- Foxy: un poco (la suelta)

\- Carri: y ellos si me mataran (asustada)

\- Foxy: No ellos son buenos quieres conocerlos (feliz)

\- Carri: (sonrojada) Si

Foxy lleva a carri a dinning área con los demás

\- Freddy: Creen que el plan funsiono

\- Bonnie: No se foxy debio llegar

\- Golden: Es increíble que alguien trabaje aquí después del incidente

\- Chica: Miren hay viene foxy

\- Foxy: Hola

\- Freddy: y el guardia

\- Foxy: Aquí esta

\- Carri: Hola (asustada)

\- Golden: Es una mujer

\- Freddy: Es una mujer? Bueno bienvenida

\- Chica: Hola yo soy Chica (abraza)

\- Bonnie: yo soy Bonnie (le entrega la mano)

\- Golden: Yo soy Golden freddy

\- Carri: Es un placer conocerlos yo soy Carri

\- Fastip: ¿CARRI?

\- Carri: hay uno más?

Fas tip sale del pirate cove y se le acerca a carri

\- Golden: No la mataras verdad

\- Fas tip: No tengo esa intención, tu papa era Mike verdad carri

\- Carri: si (nerviosa)

\- Fas tip: Tu papa me dijo que te entregara esto (entrega la carta)

Carri la toma y la lee

\- Carta: Querida hija si estás leyendo yo ya estaré muerto y no estaré con ustedes mi pequeña tendras que ayudar a tu madre lo único que me queda darles es un poco de dinero que está en el sobre y tal vez hayas conocido a mis amigos nocturnos LOS QUIERO QUIERO MUCHO

Atte: Mike Smith

\- Carri: (llorando) Quien lo mato

\- Fas tip: No sabemos pero nos mató (suspira)

\- Carri: mi papa volverá como ustedes (triste)

\- Fas tip) No lo creo lo siento

\- Carri: Y si cambiamos de tema (Triste)

Carri paso el rato jugando con Bonnie, chica y foxy mientras freddy y Golden hablan y fas tip solo escuchaba la caja musical de puppet

\- Carri: Porque no juega fas tip

\- Chica: No lo se

\- Foxy: Porque es cucha esa canción no me agrada

\- Chica: Porque es linda la canción

\- Foxy: se repite una y otra vez

\- Bonnie: Pues ignóralo a mí me hace sentirme vivo

\- Carri: Solo pídele que la quite

\- Bonnie y Chica: Asi de fácil solo dile

Foxy se va caminando a la sala de seguridad

\- Fas tip: Que le pasa a foxy

\- Bonnie: No le gusta esa canción

\- Fas tip: Entiendo (la quita) debería hablar con él?

\- Chica: Creo que si ha estado un poco molesto

\- Carri: Yo también quiero acompañarte

\- Fas tip: No

\- Carri: Ok sigamos jugando

Fas tip va con Foxy a la sala de seguridad

\- Fas tip: Foxy estas bien

\- Foxy: NO (enojado)

-Fas tip: mmm (sorprendido) Entonces que te pasa

\- Foxy: Nada (llorando)

\- Fas tip: siento que Mike muriera pero no se podía hacer nada

\- Foxy: NO ES POR ESO (llora)

\- Fas tip: Tranquilo pareces mi novia (enojado)

\- Foxy: (se sonroja) Eres un idiota

\- Fas tip: Cuidado con lo que dices

\- Foxy: Crees que porque tienes mi garfio eres más peligroso te aria pedazos con o sin garfio

Ambos se miran desafiante pero intentan no provocarse pero fas tip dice

\- Fas tip: Por eso estás enojado porque te remplace y a ti te abandonaron jajaja (sus ojos cambian a color oscuro y salía una luz roja)no duras una semana con este sentimiento

\- Foxy: (Le lanza un puñetazo) cállate

Fas tip de tiene el golpe y le corta parte del brazo foxy intenta zafarse del agarre así que lo golpea en la cabeza con su mano sin garfio y lo deja aturdido entonces usa sus garras para defenderse

\- Foxy: Me las vas a pagar (enojo)

Foxy le corta parte de su estómago con sus garras y fas tip intenta esquivar los ataques pero

\- Fas tip: Vas ta si quieres pelea la tendrás

Fas tip separa las partes de su cuerpo sin cambiar su forma original (asi como mangle pero este conserva su cuerpo pies y brazos)

\- Fas tip: (toma a foxy del cuello)últimas palabras (sonríe pero se escucha la caja musical)

\- Fas tip: (se arma a su forma original) (asustado) Lo siento esto no pasaba hace tanto tiempo (Ayuda a foxy)

\- Foxy: Si necesitas oir esa canción (Cansado)

\- Fas tip: lo siento Esa canción me mantiene calmado

\- Foxy: Siento enojarme y cortarte

\- Fas tip: Nada mal para alguien con una mano

\- Foxy: Jajá si

\- Fas tip: Lamento que por mi te remplazaran

\- Foxy: Ya no importa (suspira)

\- Fas tip: Y si ago que vuelvas al show

\- Foxy: Enserio como

\- Fas tip: Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa con la computadora no será problema

Llegan Bonnie y Freddy Diciendo: No pelen

Unos minutos antes de la pelea POV

\- Carri: Iré a ver a foxy

\- Bonnie: Ok

Carri va a la sala de reparaciones y ve a fas tip y a foxy peleando entonces va con Bonnie

\- Bonnie: (pone la caja musical) mucho mejor

\- Carri: Bonnie, foxy pelea con fas tip has algo

\- Bonnie: QUE , vamos a pedir apoyó de freddy (van con freddy)

\- Bonnie: Freddy ayúdame foxy pelea con Fas tip

\- Freddy: Que vamos a detenerlos

Fin de POV

\- Freddy: Están bien, Carri dijo que peleaban?

\- Bonnie: Estas ciego míralos están dañados

\- Foxy: Una pequeña pelea, no es nada

\- Carri: Pero estas lastimado y pueden culparme por eso

\- Fas tip: No te preocupes no lo notaran

\- Carri: Claro no notaran cortadas ni golpes mis jefes son ciegos (sarcasmo)

Dan las 6am y todos van a su lugar menos foxy

\- Carri: porque no vas ahí viene el recepcionista

\- Foxy: Olvide que ya no tengo el modo show bueno adiós carri la abraza

\- Carri: (Se sonroja) Adiós capitán

Carri se marcha a su casa

Bueno hasta aquí el cap. Tengo mucho sueño y no me canso de leer este cap meda mucha risa como se conocen carri y foxy y como reaciona Bonnie al ver a fas tip y a foxy lastimados LOL

 **1** Fas tip puede estirar partes del cuerpo como mangle ok pero fas tip conserva su cuerpo intacto

 **2** fas tip cambia sus ojos a rojo cuando busca calmar su sed de venganza por su muerte y soledad ok

 **3** como ven la caja musical mantiene a Fas tip cuerdo elimina su ira Asia el hombre morado que bien

 **4** como también ven Carri le gusta foxy y parece que a foxy también le gusta a carri: 3

Bueno esto es todo hasta el siguiente cap. Dejen sus comentarios grasias por leer


	10. Chapter 10 Esto es ¿amor? 0w0

Esto es ¿amor? 0w0

Hola otra vez hoy carri estará un poco pensativa con foxy y el cap. será corto ok

Agradezco a las personas que leen mi historia enserio bueno creo que es todo

Carri duerme y a las 11 su mama la despierta

\- Mama: Hija ya es hora de ir a la escuela

\- Carri: En un ratito más (cansada)

\- Mama: Hija te dejaron ir un poco más tarde por el trabajo anda alístate

\- Carri: Enserio que bien (se alista)

Carri va a la escuela y paso todo el día pensando en sus amigos nuevos cuando piensa en foxy se sonroja y Andrea la ve

\- Andrea: Alguien te gusta (sonríe)

\- Carri: no por que

\- Andrea: Si alguien te gusta quién es?

\- Carri: Enserio nadie

\- Adrea: Has estado muy pensativa quien es (rie)

\- Carri: Es que e estado pensando en mi trabajo me canso y e estado pensando en dejarlo (mintiendo)

\- Andrea: aja cuando te dejes de juegos dime (rie)

\- Carri: (Pensando) creo que me gusta foxy

Carri llega a casa y hace sus actividades diarias y espera a las 12pm mientras abla con su mama

\- Mama: Hola hija como te fue en la escuela

\- Carri: Bien, mama cuales fueron tus sentimiento cuando conociste a papa (nerviosa)

\- Mama: Te gusta alguien (sonríe)

\- Carri: No mama¡

\- Mama: Bueno me ponía nerviosa y quería estar todo el tiempo con el porque (le sonríe)

\- Carri: Una amiga es eso (Nerviosa) se enamoro

\- Mama: Y esa amiga planea decirle algo a su príncipe (Sonríe)

\- Carri: No se mi amiga está en una relación (nerviosa)

\- Mama: Bueno hija ve a descansar para cuando vayas a trabajar

\- Carri: ok

Carri se va a descansar

Pasaron 2 días y carri ha intentado acercarse a foxy pero varios de sus intentos fallan por que los interrumpe chica y Bonnie mientras tanto fas tip seguía ablando con los peluches y todos lo creen un poco loco menos foxy por que sabe con quién habla en realidad (con los niños muertos) freddy y Golden no se animaron a pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos debido a que escuchaban rumores de que cerraran pero no saben lo que pasara con la pizzería y han estado hablando sobre ello

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Cuando acabe la temporada 1 ósea esta historia subiré la 2 aparte no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo bueno me preocupo después

1 como ya saben carri tal vez podrá tener una relación con foxy J

2 ¿que pasara con las almas de los niños en los peluches? por si no se preguntaron esto pues ahora si

Les dire en el último capítulo de la temporada 1 se llamara (es hora de que vuelvas) ok da curiosidad el titulo verdad yo sé que si: 3

3 saldrán los toy´s? pues esto será en la temporada 2 manejare la historia como el juego asi como FNAF 1 DESPUES 2 Y LUEGO EL 3 EL 4 no sé si sea buena idea como lo tengo planeado pero lo are ok el 4 no será como en el nuevo que sacara Scott ok

Bueno esto es todo plz comenten algo en las historias agradecería este detalle ya sea para ayudarme en mi historia y preguntas de la historia se las contestare al comenzar otra historia

Bueno esto es todo hasta el siguiente cap. bay


	11. Chapter 11 se llevaron a fas tip

**¿Fas tip se fue?**

Hola otra ves este es penúltimo capítulo para acabar con la temporada 1 y pasar a la 2 que emoción bueno que le abra pasado a nuestro amigo misterioso pues están apunto de sábelo bueno disfruten el capitulo

Carri se levanta y se alista para ir a trabajar llega a las 11:50 y se topa con el recepcionista fuera del la pizzería

\- Recepcionista: Hola carri tienes algo que ver con el animatronico Fas tip?

\- Carri: Es que hubo un problema con los animatronicos

\- Recepcionista: Me lo imaginaba en este caso remodelaremos el lugar

\- Carri: Enserio cuando se decidió

En tu primer día después del incidente

Recepcionista POV

\- Empleado: Señor el restaurant perderá dinero por el incidente que aremos

\- Dueño: Pues remodelaremos el lugar lo aremos más alegre

\- Recepcionista: Apues eso lo resuelve todo que cambiara

\- Dueño: Pues agrandaremos el lugar y quiero que hagan nuevos animatronicos estos serán menos escalofriantes

\- Recepcionista: Mmm ok señor

\- Empleado: y que aremos con el tip fast

\- Dueño: Pues remodélenlo cámbienle lo que sea y háganlo parecer mal alegre

FIN DE POV

\- Carri: Entonces cuando remodelaran el lugar?

\- Recepcionista: Esta mañana ven a las 4pm por tu cheque ok

\- Carri: Vaya no pierden el tiempo ok

\- Carri: (va a su lugar y se pone a pensar) Que le diré a mis amigos

Carri va a dinning área y ve a sus amigos ablando

\- Carri: Hola pasa algo

\- Golden: Si se llevaron n a fas tip

\- Carri: Por que

\- Foxy: No lo sabemos

\- Bonnie: Llegaron unos hombres y se lo llevaron así sin más y a sus peluches?

\- Freddy: Creen que nos desmantelen

\- Carri: No es que van a remodelar yo hable con el recepcionista

\- Chica: Entonces estamos bien ¿verdad?

\- Carri: Eso creo

\- Chica: Entonces no estamos bien

\- Freddy: Tranquila

\- Bonnie: Entonces cuando remodelan

\- Carri: En la mañana

\- Foxy : Enserio no pierden el tiempo estas personas

\- Bonnie: Y como pasamos estos últimos momentos (triste)

\- Chica: Y si hago pizza¡

\- Carri: Eso me gustaría

Chica va a la cocina a hacer pizza y los demás la acompañan mientras hablan con carri de como murieron

\- Carri: Y cuales son sus historias de muerte

\- Golden: Todos morimos en un mismo cuarto por el asesino de tu padre pensamos que era bueno pero nos equivocamos

\- Foxy: Por eso nunca confíes en alguien con una máscara y pastel

\- Carri: Y como volvieron a la vida

\- Golden: Supongo que fas tip nos trajo a la vida

\- Foxy: Si fue el

\- Freddy: Y como sabes

\- Foxy: Hablamos después de pelear

\- Freddy: mmm

\- Carri: Fas tip puede hacer que mi papa vuelva?

\- Golden: No se carri no tengo entendido eso de los espíritus

\- Chica: Ya ize la pizza¡

\- Todos: PIZZA¡

Comen pizza y pasan el tiempo ablando de que pasara con los animatronicos

\- Bonnie: Entonces nos remplazaran por qué cosa

\- Carri: No se por otro Bonnie

\- Freddy: Y nosotros seremos guardados verdad?

\- Carri: Creo que si

Dan las 6am y van a sus lugares y llega el recepcionista

\- Recepcionista: Hola carri como te fue

\- Carri: Pues no hubo problemas que pasara con los animatronicos

\- Recepcionista: Pues serán: Guardados y remplazados

\- Carri: ok ya me voy

Carri va a dormir y en la tarde vuelve para recoger su cheque y ve que están expandiendo el lugar y pregunta

\- Carri: Cuando reabrirán el lugar

\- Dueño: En un mes queras seguir trabajando aquí carri?

\- Carri: por supuesto señor será un placer

Bueno aquí acaba este cap. todavía falta 1 cap. Para terminar con la temporada 1 bueno en el siguiente capítulo sabrán que le ocurrió a fas tip y a sus peluches ok subiré el siguiente cap. El sábado si es que puedo bueno bay


	12. Chapter 12 Un nuevo amigo

**_Un nuevo amigo_**

Hola ya e vuelto después de 3 semanas sin internet es una pesadilla mil perdones por no escribir mi mama cancelo el servicio y no pregunten como logre tener internet ok.

Me tome la libertad de escribir en un cuaderno las historias o capítulos y ya tango casi terminado la temporada 3 llevo 78 hojas escritas de las 3 temporadas guauuu y unos amigos quieren que publique 1 especial por escribir 50 hojas de como seria si estuviéramos en FNAF 2 en la cual los 4 morimos por meternos a los trajes WTF bueno esto seria todo

DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

En algún lugar de la ciudad esta fas tip siendo reparado por lo que le quitan su antiguo traje y le ponen el toy al terminar lo dejan en una habitación con puppet y se van para hacer los otros animatronicos toy entonces tip despierta

tip: Donde estoy (mira alrededor y a su lado ve a una marioneta feliz que llora y a los peluches en una mesa con unos planos) Olle estas vivo?

\- Puppet: …..

\- tip: Mmm no hay un alma en ti (va a la mesa) parece que rediseñaran a los peluches

tip toma un peluche y ve a puppet por lo que se le ocurre darle vida entonces se le acerca y toca la frente del peluche y la de puppet pasa una luz blanca y la marioneta comienza a temblar y se levanta

\- Puppet: Ahhh donde estoy quien eres tu (asustado)

\- tip: Soy Fas tip y yo te traje a la vida

\- Puppet: y yo quien soy

\- tip: aaa(piensa) Puppet?

\- Puppet: eres como mi papa

\- tip: ( incomodo) Prefiero que me consideres un amigo

\- Puppet: Donde estamos

\- : No lo se pero aquí hacen robots como nosotros

\- Puppet: Como nosotros?

\- tip: Si tendre que explicarte siéntate y escucha

\- Puppet: ok

\- tip: bueno antes de ser un ... robot? Eramos unos niños que fuimos asesinados po un hombre con ropa morada

\- Puppet: porque nos mato un hombre asi?

\- tip: no se bueno hay reglas una vez que eres animatronico

\- Puppet: por que

\- tip: por que te desmantelaran la 1 es no hablar con personas en el dia ok por que se aria un desastre total ya que no debemos hacer eso

\- Puppet: 0_0 entiendo

\- tip: y a las 12pm puedes ir a donde quieras menos salir del local ok

\- Puppet: ok asi que mi alma estaba en ese peluche y tu iziste que tuviera este cuerpo

\- tip: Correcto

\- Puppet: Me enseñas a hacer eso

\- tip: Mmm (piensa) deacuerdo

Pasan las horas y puppet aprende a dar vida a los animatronicos y a levitar WTF Luego escuchan a alguien

\- tip: Puppet puedes darle vida a ellos (señala a los peluches) porfavor

\- Puppet: Claro amigo

Entra unos hombres se llevan a y lo apagan.

Bueno asta aquí el cap de hoy otraavez mil perdones por no publicar los caps y por hacer este cortito

Bueno el siguiente capitulo será el especial de mis amigos la cual no tiene nada que ver con esta historia se llamara una visita sin sentido Lol bueno asta el siguiente cap


	13. Chapter 13 UNA VISITA SIN SENTIDO

**_UNA VISITA SIN SENTIDO_**

 **WARNIN** NO ME AGO RESPONSABLE POR TRAUMAS ESTUPIDOS Y PSICOLOGICOS AL MOMENTO DE LEER ESTO. ANTES DEL LEER DEBEN FIRMAR UN DOCUMENTO EN LA QUE NO PUEDEN DEMANDARME POR LEER ESTO UNA VES DICHO ESTO TU DECIDES SI QUIERES VIVIR O MORIR OK

 **QUEDAS AVISADO** lol bueno los personajes principales seria yo y 3 amigos ok aquí los nombres

-Bryan - Dylan - Eduardo - Angel

Se desarrolla en el FNAF2 y los animatronics antiguos no tienen vida ok

Bueno disfruten este capitulo :3

Estos niños están en un dia en freddy´s fasbear pizza y ya es hora de cerrar por lo que se quedan adentro (idiotas) y era sábado por lo que el guardia nocturno no vendrá y se quedan en la sala de seguridad menos Bryan

\- Angel: Hay que jugar con las piches cámaras ( le mueve a lo loco)

\- Dylan: Guey vas a joder el sistema

\- Eduardo: Voy a ver la pizzería

\- Angel: Joto

\- Dylan: Yo te acompaño (lo sigue)

Mienttras tanto Bryan esta robándose los peluches en la cámara de puppet y Eduardo llega a dinning área con Dylan

\- Eduardo: Pizza¡ (se pone a comer)

\- Dylan: Por que te pones a comer en un momento tan peligroso como este dame una rebanada :3

\- Angel: estos pendejos que estarán asiendo ( ve las cámaras ) están tragando pizza

En dinning área

\- : Alguien se come mi pizza

\- : Ni modo

\- : ire a ver

\- Dylan: a la mierda ( se esconde bajo la mesa)

\- Eduardo: yo me junto con tigo ( se esconde bajo la mesa )

\- Dylan: quien viene

\- Eduardo : Hay no se ( se asoma y ve a una pollita gigante con un babero

\- Dylan: Que hacemos

\- Eduardo: NO SE (se va corriendo)

Dylan observa como Eduardo es perseguido por y angel grita mientras ve a ballon boy en los conductos y se esconde

\- BB: Hello (rie y se va) llega Eduardo

\- Angel: Hay cabron vi a tu gemelo en los conductos

\- Eduardo: Callate guey

\- Angel: Que paso con dylan

\- Eduardo: Se escondio en una mesa que gey

\- Angel: Vamos por el ( se van )

Llegan y no está dylan

\- Angel: Donde esta ese pendejo

\- Eduardo: Vamos a los baño (se van ) pero bryan los ve y se va con ellos

Mientras dylan esta escuchando la caja musical pero sale puppet

\- Dylan: a la Mierda ( se va a kids cove)

Ve a mangle dormida y se esconde en un regalo de cumpleaños

En los baños

\- Eduardo: Ya guey temina de hacer

\- Bryan: Como tardas

\- Angel: ya acabe

\- Bryan: Pinche angel apesta a muerto (Ven a )

\- Eduardo: una conejita?

\- Bryan: Esto no da miedo

\- : los mataremos… huele horrible

\- Angel: Adios pendejos (se va)

agarra a Eduardo y se lo lleva a parts of services y lo mete en freddy por lo que muere XD

Angel corre y lo ve

\- : No te salvaras (angel corre a dinning área y lo atrapa y lo meten en Bonnie XD

Bryan corre a buscar a dylan y dylan le susurra

\- Bryan: Dylan sal de hay

\- Dylan : No hay esta mangle

\- Bryan: Pero esta dormida idiota

\- Dylan: Aaa (sale) vámonos

Llegan a dinning área y planean salir

\- Dylan: Bien y los golpeamos con algo

\- BB: Hello

\- Bryan: Hola es adorable

\- BB: Jajaja

\- Dylan: Pinche Ballon (lo patea)

\- Bryan: Pobre de el

Llegan los toys

\- Bryan: Tu plan se hizo mierda

\- Dylan : corre¡

Le arrojamos una mesa y corrimos y puppet sale tras dylan

\- Bryan: Dylan puppet¡

\- Dylan: Quee

\- Bryan: Puppet¡

Dylan voltea y ve a puppet lo atrapa y lo mete en golden freddy XD por lo que Bryan corre a kids cove y intenta esconderse pero mangle ya no estaba lugo los toy llegan a la puerta y mangle estaba sobre el

\- Bryan: Ya vali (piensa) mis ultimas palabras mmm soy especial :3

entoses lo muerde y muere XD y lo meten en foxy

WTF valla forma en la que mori en la realidad si diría algo asi :p

Bueno espero que le aya gustado esta historia con mis amigos especiales mi amigo Dylan preparo una historia en la que volvemos como animatronicos en FNAF 1 y el guardia nocturno son un amigo semi gay y una amiga yaoi WTF y son pareja bueno demaciada información de despido bay asta el siguiente cap


	14. Chapter 14 Carry vuelve

**_UNA VISITA SIN SENTIDO_**

 **WARNIN** NO ME AGO RESPONSABLE POR TRAUMAS ESTUPIDOS Y PSICOLOGICOS AL MOMENTO DE LEER ESTO. ANTES DEL LEER DEBEN FIRMAR UN DOCUMENTO EN LA QUE NO PUEDEN DEMANDARME POR LEER ESTO UNA VES DICHO ESTO TU DECIDES SI QUIERES VIVIR O MORIR OK

 **QUEDAS AVISADO** lol bueno los personajes principales seria yo y 3 amigos ok aquí los nombres

-Bryan - Dylan - Eduardo - Angel

Se desarrolla en el FNAF2 y los animatronics antiguos no tienen vida ok

Bueno disfruten este capitulo :3

Estos niños están en un dia en freddy´s fasbear pizza y ya es hora de cerrar por lo que se quedan adentro (idiotas) y era sábado por lo que el guardia nocturno no vendrá y se quedan en la sala de seguridad menos Bryan

\- Angel: Hay que jugar con las piches cámaras ( le mueve a lo loco)

\- Dylan: Guey vas a joder el sistema

\- Eduardo: Voy a ver la pizzería

\- Angel: Joto

\- Dylan: Yo te acompaño (lo sigue)

Mienttras tanto Bryan esta robándose los peluches en la cámara de puppet y Eduardo llega a dinning área con Dylan

\- Eduardo: Pizza¡ (se pone a comer)

\- Dylan: Por que te pones a comer en un momento tan peligroso como este dame una rebanada :3

\- Angel: estos pendejos que estarán asiendo ( ve las cámaras ) están tragando pizza

En dinning área

\- : Alguien se come mi pizza

\- : Ni modo

\- : ire a ver

\- Dylan: a la mierda ( se esconde bajo la mesa)

\- Eduardo: yo me junto con tigo ( se esconde bajo la mesa )

\- Dylan: quien viene

\- Eduardo : Hay no se ( se asoma y ve a una pollita gigante con un babero

\- Dylan: Que hacemos

\- Eduardo: NO SE (se va corriendo)

Dylan observa como Eduardo es perseguido por y angel grita mientras ve a ballon boy en los conductos y se esconde

\- BB: Hello (rie y se va) llega Eduardo

\- Angel: Hay cabron vi a tu gemelo en los conductos

\- Eduardo: Callate guey

\- Angel: Que paso con dylan

\- Eduardo: Se escondio en una mesa que gey

\- Angel: Vamos por el ( se van )

Llegan y no está dylan

\- Angel: Donde esta ese pendejo

\- Eduardo: Vamos a los baño (se van ) pero bryan los ve y se va con ellos

Mientras dylan esta escuchando la caja musical pero sale puppet

\- Dylan: a la Mierda ( se va a kids cove)

Ve a mangle dormida y se esconde en un regalo de cumpleaños

En los baños

\- Eduardo: Ya guey temina de hacer

\- Bryan: Como tardas

\- Angel: ya acabe

\- Bryan: Pinche angel apesta a muerto (Ven a )

\- Eduardo: una conejita?

\- Bryan: Esto no da miedo

\- : los mataremos… huele horrible

\- Angel: Adios pendejos (se va)

agarra a Eduardo y se lo lleva a parts of services y lo mete en freddy por lo que muere XD

Angel corre y lo ve

\- : No te salvaras (angel corre a dinning área y lo atrapa y lo meten en Bonnie XD

Bryan corre a buscar a dylan y dylan le susurra

\- Bryan: Dylan sal de hay

\- Dylan : No hay esta mangle

\- Bryan: Pero esta dormida idiota

\- Dylan: Aaa (sale) vámonos

Llegan a dinning área y planean salir

\- Dylan: Bien y los golpeamos con algo

\- BB: Hello

\- Bryan: Hola es adorable

\- BB: Jajaja

\- Dylan: Pinche Ballon (lo patea)

\- Bryan: Pobre de el

Llegan los toys

\- Bryan: Tu plan se hizo mierda

\- Dylan : corre¡

Le arrojamos una mesa y corrimos y puppet sale tras dylan

\- Bryan: Dylan puppet¡

\- Dylan: Quee

\- Bryan: Puppet¡

Dylan voltea y ve a puppet lo atrapa y lo mete en golden freddy XD por lo que Bryan corre a kids cove y intenta esconderse pero mangle ya no estaba lugo los toy llegan a la puerta y mangle estaba sobre el

\- Bryan: Ya vali (piensa) mis ultimas palabras mmm soy especial :3

entoses lo muerde y muere XD y lo meten en foxy

WTF valla forma en la que mori en la realidad si diría algo asi :p

Bueno espero que le aya gustado esta historia con mis amigos especiales mi amigo Dylan preparo una historia en la que volvemos como animatronicos en FNAF 1 y el guardia nocturno son un amigo semi gay y una amiga yaoi WTF y son pareja bueno demaciada información de despido bay asta el siguiente cap


	15. Chapter 15 nuevos compañeros

Hola otro capitulo lamento no escribir diario pero intentare ok bueno y perodon por hacer el cap corto el siguiente lo are mas largo y bueno eso es todo disfruten del cap.

Al caer la noche carry se alista para el trabajo

\- Carry: (pensamientos) bien primera noche todo estará bien solo entras y buscas a tus amigos y luego a los compañeros y evitas a los toy fácil…no :(

Carry se va mientras su mama dormia al llegar al local corre a buscar a sus amigos animatronicos y encuentra a tip caminando sin rumbo con los ojos rojos y la voltea a ver

\- Carry : aa…Hola (asustada)

tip ruge mientras corre persigue a carry mientras ella corre a la sala de seguridad y encuentra a sus nuevos compañeros

\- ¿?: Miren es la nueva

\- Carry : (asustada) ah hola quienes son

\- Vicen t: Hola me llamo vicent (sonríe)

\- Fritz : Hola mucho gusto me llamo Fritz

\- Jeremy: yo soy Jeremy (le da la mano)

\- Carry: un placer yo me llamo Carry ( mira a atrás buscando a fastip)

\- Vicent: Ocurre algo?

\- Carry : No solo miro el lugar

Escuchan las grabaciones

\- Vicent : No tienes miedo

\- Carry: Por que (nerviosa)

\- Jeremy : No lo sabe

\- Carry: Que cosa

\- Vicent : si lo sabes estaras asustada toda la noche

\- Carry: eee… que vendrán muñecos asesinos?

\- Fritz : al parecer si lo sabe

Escuchan pasos por lo que alusan en frente y ven a fas tip

\- Carry: ES FASTIP

\- Vicent : Ese animatronico nunca me agrado

\- Fritz : Hay viene ( se ponen sus mascaras freddy)

tip entra a la habitación con una sonrisa algo diabólica y mira a vicent fija mente y se marcha

Hasta a qui el capitulo de hoy bien hasta el siguiente


	16. Chapter 16 EL despertar de 3 amigos :3

EL DESPERTAR DE LOS ANIMATRONICOS

Bueno aquí un nuevo cap. Como dije y este será largo bueno Espero les guste

\- Freddy: donde estoy (mira alrededor) holaa?

\- Bonnie: ha hola ya despertaste

\- Freddy: Bonnie que pasa donde estamos

\- Bonnie: no lo se pero nos dejaron aquí como basura

\- Chica: se pueden callar intento dormir

\- Freddy: chica estas bien sabes donde estamos?

\- Chica: en el ecenario (despierta) haaa¡ donde estamos

\- Bonnie: -_-u apenas te das cuenta

\- Chica: cállate :(

\- freddy: (enciende la luz) que rayos les paso

Los dos : por que (asustados)

\- freddy: Bonnie… no tienes cara y chica tus manos y tu pico :(

\- Bonnie: haaa mi cara (toca su rostro)

\- Chica: y mis manos haaa mi pico esta roto buaaa

\- Freddy: ok chicos tranquilizense donde esta foxy

\- Bonnie: no lo eee visto desde que remodelaron

\- Freddy: deacuerdo analizemos la situación ok

\- Chica: es difícil pensar si estas destrozado (alterada)

\- Bonnie: y si solo salimos de aquí

\- Freddy: buena idea (abre la puertra pero esta cerrada) y ahora que

\- Chica: 0_0 (mira la esquina)

\- Freddy: que pasa chica (mira a la esquina) 0_0 que es eso

Ven a un niño muy palido con el cabello blanco llorando)

\- Bonnie: parece un alma será la de foxy?

\- Chica: Hola niño como te llamas

\- Fas tip: soy fas tip no tengo mi cuerpo

\- Bonnie: y que paso con el?

\- fas tip: queria pedirles ayuda con eso

\- Freddy: que ocurre

\- fas tip: No se como pero mi lado malo se dividio de mi la ira, el odio, las ganas de venganza todo eso se fue se manifestó como un alma y no puedo combatirlo sin un cuerpo y por eso pido su ayuda

\- Bonnie: guau no puedo creer eso

\- Freddy: y como lo sacamos de tu cuerpo?

\- fas tip: abra que apagarlo

\- Chica: ok pero no podemos salir de aquí

\- fas tip: a si esperen ok (abre la puerta)

\- Bonnie: crei que no puedes aser nada asi

\- fas tip: puedo manipular cosas pequeñas

Salen de la habitación y miran el lugar

\- Chica: esto parece un laberinto

\- Bonnie: si y no uno de los divertidos :(

\- freddy: ok asia donde fas tip

\- fas tip: ok siguanme es por aquí

Fas tip los lleva cerca de la sala de seguridad

\- Chica: por que venimos aquí

\- fas tip: aquí fue donde vi mi cuerpo

\- ¿?: hola bienes a llorar por tu traje (tono de burla)

\- fas tip: no exactamente

\- Bonnie: ese eres tu?

\- fas tip: si

\- freddy: parece un … zorro feliz? De modo infantil

\- ¿?: y tu un oso que puede terminar hecho pedasos

\- Chica: que carácter

\- fas tip: lo se

-¿?: basta de tonterías ballanse o mueran

\- freddy: y cual es tu nombre si se puede saber

\- tip: mmm… shadow fas tip

\- Bonnie: no es muy original

\- tip: CALLATE ( le lanza un golpe y este lo esquiva )

\- fas tip: cuidado es mas fuerte de lo que parece

Freddy ataca a pero detiene el golpe con su mano y lo estruja

\- freddy: ¡aaah¡ suéltame

\- Bonnie: resiste freddy ( corre asia para derribarlo pero arroja a freddy asia el)

\- : no podras con migo (rie)

De la nada este se apaga y cae al suelo como tabla

\- Bonnie: que rayos paso (de tras de esta carry)

\- Freddy: miren carry lo apago

\- Chica: carry ( corre a abrazarla) cuanto tiempo sin verte)

\- carry: lo mismo digo y que paso con foxy y Golden y que les ocurrio :(

\- Bonnie: es complicado de explicar

\- Freddy: hola grasias por la ayuda

\- fas tip: si grasias

Del traje sale la alma era igual que fas tip pero era oscuro y tenia ojos rojos

-fas tip: ahora eres inútil sin un cuerpo

\- : ya me vengare de todos en especial de ti niña ( se desaparece en la oscuridad)

\- fas tip: no le agas caso carry

\- carry: ok pero explíquenme que ocurrio que le paso a foxy

\- freddy: no lo sabemos aun

Fas tip toma su cuerpo y se levanta

\- tip: bueno abra que buscar en donde estarán esos dos

Llega vicent y Jeremy

\- vicent: carry aléjate de ellos te mataran

\- Jeremy: carry corre (asustado)

\- carry: tranquilos ellos son mis amigos compañeros ellos son freddy. Bonnie,chica y fas tip

Amigos ellos son vicent y Jeremy

\- tip: teme haces familiar vicent ¿nos conocemos?

\- vicent: NO,no,no nunca te e visto hasta ahora (nervioso)

\- Chica esto se puso incomodo

\- Jeremy: entonces nuestros asesinos ahora son nuestros amigos es raro

\- vicent: saben que hay dobles de ustedes

\- Bonnie: encerio

Escuchan pasos y risas de un niño

\- carri: vamos a la sala de seguridad (se van)

\- fritz: que rayos que hacen con esos robots asesinos (asustado)

\- vicent: tranquilo son amigos de carri

\- fritz: okay me quedare aquí en la habitación de atrás para estar a salvo en caso de que pase algo con los robots

\- Bonnie: no creo que ese tipo le caigamos bien

\- Jeremy: descuida ya después no tendra miedo

tip ve las cámaras para ver los modelos de sus amigos pero no veía a nadie solo a un niño mirando las cámaras con un globo por lo que se incomodo y fue a ver los dibujos de los niños

\- Freddy: y que paso después de que te fuiste carry

\- Chica: si como termine asi (señala a su cara)

\- carry: bueno no se como acabaron asi quizás tomaron algunas partes de ustedes para hacer a los nuevos animatronicos?

\- Bonnie: Bueno tal vez sea verdad

\- vicent: ya van a dar las 6am carry

\- tip: Bueno mañana nos vemos carry (se va a su lugar en los pasillos)

\- Freddy: asta mañana carry

\- Bonnie: adiós carry

\- Chic a: nos vemos carry

Dan las 6am y carry y sus compañeros salen del local

\- Vicent: tengo mucha hambre desayunamos algo

\- Carry: yo tengo sueño los veo a las 12pm ok

\- Jeremy: yo ire con vicent

\- Fritz: yo igual

\- todos: adiós

Carry va a casa y descanza

Bueno asta aquí el cap de hoy nos vemos asta el siguiente bay


	17. Chapter 17 Una nueva amiga

Una nueva amiga

Hola otra vez ahora fas tip conocerá a una amiga pero bueno no será tan largo este cap. :( ni el siguiente pero alargare los siguientes ok por favor comenten si les gusta como va la historia plz

bueno disfruten el cap.

Al amanecer despierta por los empleados de la pizzería ya que estaban terminando de acomodar las decoraciones y hacían mucho ruido solo mira cómo pasan de un lado al otro llevando cajas piezas y ect. Hasta que un hombre intenta cargarle

\- empleado 1 : ayuden me con esta cosa

\- empleado 2 : está muy pesado ¡hey¡ chicos ayúdenos

Llegan 2 hombres más y logran cargarlo por lo que se pone nervioso y comienza a pensar lo que le podrían hacer desmantelarlo, guardarlo hasta que ve que lo llevan asía el kid´s cove y lo dejan en la cueva de foxy pero foxy no estaba y tenia muebles como el camarote de un barco pirata y los hombres se van a continuar con su trabajo mientras tip observa el lugar

\- tip: nada mal incluso tiene una cama genial

se asoma en las cortinas y al parecer no hay nadie asi que sale y y se asoma en la puerta por si ya abrieron y le dicen

\- ¿?: Olle vuelve a tu lugar no puedes salir si no es de noche te van a ver

\- tip: Donde estoy

\- ¿?: Estas en kid´s cove vuelve a tu lugar

\- tip: No pasa nada aun no abren y cómo te llamas

\- Mangle: (Nerviosa) ma. Mangle

\- tip: Hola mangle es un placer conocerte

\- Mangle: (Sonrojada) am y yo igual

\- tip: y hay otros animatronicos o solo eres tu

\- Mangle: Hay más por qué?

\- tip: solo pregunto y supongo que quieren matar a los guardias verdad

\- Mangle: Si pero yo no

\- : Enserio tus amigos lo hacen por para atrapar al asesino

\- Mangle: (nerviosa) Lo sé pero y que tal si no matamos al correcto seriamos como el

\- tip: mmm tienes razón

\- Mangle: (feliz) Enserio lo piensas

\- tip: si pero que piensan tus amigos de eso

\- Mangle: a ellos no les importa eso solo quieren matar al asesino

\- tip: ok entonces hablare con ellos te parece

\- Mangle: De verdad aras eso

\- tip: claro…y por qué no abren el lugar

\- Mangle: están acomodando todo pero ya lo aran

\- : el lugar es más alegre que el anterior y más bonito (mira a Mangle)

\- Mangle: (Se sonroja) Bueno supongo que eres de la pizzería anterior

\- tip: si era muy chico el lugar (mira al piso)

\- Mangle: que ocurre

\- tip: No me gusta recordar la antigua pizzería pase 10 años encerrado en alguna habitación

\- Mangle: está bien ya no estás solo yo estoy contigo (ambos se sonrojan y abren el lugar) hablaremos en la noche ok ve a tu lugar

\- : De acuerdo (se va a la cueva)

Bueno que les pareció este cap. Y si les gusta como va el amor con estos dos

Ok grasias por leer hasta el siguiente cap.


End file.
